Inutunes!
by animorphsfreakgirl
Summary: the songs i think inuyasha characters would like if they heard them.
1. jakotsu

Inu-tunes!

Inu-tunes!

A/n hey guys. This is my first fanfic so please no flames. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha the band of seven would all be girls and Jakotsu would like Sango. I also don't own 1, 2 step by Ciara. (this is the kid's bop version though)

Jakotsu's POV

I bopped to the odd music on the strange circle in the odd box with circles on it.

"Hey Jak!" I heard Bankotsu call. Renkotsu was behind him.

"Ban! Come see what I found!" I called back.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it plays music. Come hear this song!" I answered. I pressed the circle with the arrow on it and music began to flow from it.

_Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, this is a jazze phizal producshizil_

"Jakotsizzle!" I yelled

_Yeah yeah the queen is here _

_This beat is automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh._

_Work my body so melodic_

_The beat flows right through my chest_

_Everybody ma and poppy here to party grab somebody_

_Work your body work your body _

_Let me see you 1, 2 step_

_Rock it don't stop it _

_Everybody get on the floor_

_Crank the party up _

_We about to get it on _

_Lemme see you 1, 2 step_

_I love it when you 1 2 step_

_Everybody 1 2 step_

_We about to get it on_

By now I was dancing and Bankotsu's foot was tapping.

_Outrageous so contagious make you crave it we made it_

_Credit card it top charted ever since the day I started_

_Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it _

_Goodies make the boy's jump on it_

_No I can't control myself _

_Now let me do my 1 2 step_

_Rock it don't stop it _

_Everybody get on the floor_

_Crank the party up _

_We about to get it on _

_Lemme see you 1, 2 step_

_I love it when you 1 2 step_

_Everybody 1 2 step_

_We about to get it on_

_We gonna drop it like this_

_Don't matter to me we can dance slow_

_Whichever way the beat jumps_

_Our bodies will flow_

_So swing over here Mr. Dj_

_And we will we will rock you _

_Don't matter to me we can dance slow_

_Whichever way the beat jumps_

_Our bodies will flow_

_So swing over here Mr. Dj_

_And we will we will rock you _

Bankotsu started to sing along and even Renkotsu's head bobbed to the music.

_I shake like jello make boys_ (Bankotsu said girls, he's not like me) _say hello_

_Cause you know I'm rocking the beat_

_I know you heard about a lotta great mc's_

_But they ain't got nothing on me_

_Because I'm five foot two _

_I want to dance with you_

_And I'm sophisticated fun _

_I eat fillet mignon_

_And I'm nice and young_

_Best believe I'm number 1_

_Rock it don't stop it _

_Everybody get on the floor_

_Crank the party up _

_We about to get it on _

_Lemme see you 1, 2 step_

_I love it when you 1 2 step_

_Everybody 1 2 step_

_We about to get it on_

_Rock it don't stop it _

_Everybody get on the floor_

_Crank the party up _

_We about to get it on _

_Lemme see you 1, 2 step_

_I love it when you 1 2 step_

_Everybody 1 2 step_

_We about to get it on_

_Ooee_

_Ooee_

"That was awesome, Jak!" Bankotsu said

"Eh, maybe if a girl sang it" Renkotsu said

"Not good Ren." Bankotsu said "not good"

So I chased Renkotsu around until I got bored, then I killed some chickens.

So, what do you think? Love it, hate it, want to destroy it? Review! Oh and before I get any lyric corrections, this is the kids bop version, it's a little different.


	2. koga

A/N: Thank you for the review H3110-KiTtY

A/N: Thank you for the review H3110-KiTtY! Here's ch. 2

Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha, Jaken would get smooshed on his first appearance. And I don't own you're beautiful. James Blunt does.

**Inutunes!**

Koga's POV

"Ginta, Hakaku, what is this?!" I said pointing to something I had found on the ground. It smelled like Kagome.

"Dunno" Hakaku said "try pressing one of the circles"

"'Kay," I said and pressed a circle. Music poured out

_My life is brilliant_

"Strange," I observed

_My life is brilliant, my love is pure_

_I saw an angel, of that I'm sure_

_She smiled at me on the subway_

_She was with another man_

_But I won't lose no sleep on that cause I got a plan_

"This song is perfect for me" I thought "it's practically about Kagome and me"

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true_

_I saw your face in a crowed place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Cause I'll never be with you_

_She caught my eye as I walked on by_

_She could see from my face that I was flying high_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end _

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true_

_I saw your face in a crowed place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Cause I'll never be with you_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la _

_Laaaaa_

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful,_

_You're beautiful it's true_

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face_

_When she thought up that I should be with you_

_But it's time to face the truth_

_I will never be with you_

By now Ginta and Hakaku were near crying "that was so beautiful"

"Ah, shut up, I'm going to find the mutt" and I ran off in a whirlwind

So, how's chapter two? I thought that this song is practically about Koga. Anyways, send in more ideas, because I'm stumped now. I did get an idea for Kikyo though. Think up one for sesshy please. And ban-chan. And houshi-sama.


	3. rin

A/n: hey guys

A/n:hey guys. Animorphsfreakgirl here. This one's kinda mushy-gushy so enjoy the mush.

Disclaimer:if I owned Inuyasha Kagura would have survived and married sesshy. I also don't own concrete angel.

**Inutunes**

Rin's POV

I sat on the ground staring at the odd thingy. It had little circles on it.

"Master Jaken" I asked "what is this?"

"How should I know?!" he yelled back "press one of the circles!" so I did. Music started playing

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask _

_It's hard see the pain behind mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she were never born_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

I started singing along

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light _

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel _

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete angel_

"Such a sad song" Jaken said. But I smiled.

"Rin, Jaken, we're leaving" lord Sesshoumaru called as I ran to catch up he said "Rin, you sing beautifully. Please do so more often."

"Yes milord" I answered and as we walked along, I sung my own version of the songs chorus. "Through the wind and the rain I stood hard as a stone in a world I couldn't rise above but milord gave me wings and I've flown to a place where I'm loved. Concrete angel"

Aw wasn't that so cute. Please suggest something I'm out of ideas. BTW H3110-KiTtY I'll use your suggestion for kikyo in the next chapter. Also I'm thinking of changing my penname to extremelyrandominufan.i want your opinions on that. As always, REVIEW!!Please.


End file.
